


Awkward Moments

by megaburrito



Category: Captain America, MCU, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fantasy, First work!!, Fluff, Im scared, In my book, Love, Not Beta Read, Reader Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Witches, he's much more soft and fluffy, i don't think I write Bucky "correctly", imagine, look - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaburrito/pseuds/megaburrito
Summary: Bucky Barnes is suffering after The Snap, everyone is. (Y/N) just wants to see him happy for a little while. Ongoing drabbles and imagines.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. Awkward Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work posted on here. I know there isn’t much going on but I’d love some comments, concerns and sarcastic remarks. I want to continue writing reader inserts and I’d love any prompts you all have! Good night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy, is it awkward...

He was smiling and it was the most beautiful thing she had seen all week.

From what she could gather, Sam had made one of his awful corny jokes that one couldn’t really actually call a joke; more like a feeble attempt at hilarity. But at this point she couldn’t care. Bucky was smiling. Maybe not a full real smile that most people do, but he had shown that underneath all that grief and burden there was still a man. 

She knew he was struggling; they all were. With the aftermath of The Snap, everyone had lost someone and for Bucky it was Steve. He believed he was holding himself together for the good of the team (or what was left of it) yet she could see his façade cracking. 

Across the room, Sam turned to leave to go about his day but Bucky stayed by the window looking out at New York. He seemed to be deep in thought and she didn’t want to interrupt, yet her mind urged her to see how he was doing. 

She walked around the kitchen counter where she had been standing just moments ago raiding the New Avengers’ cookie collection. With two cookies in hand, she made her way across the room. 

“Hey,” she said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

He had known she was approaching yet he still felt a twinge of uncertainty in his chest. Bucky brushed it aside as nerves. He was known to be flighty, never feeling like he could trust anything or anyone. Yet (Y/N) was different. He looked down at her, as she was much shorter than him, and saw that her right hand was behind her back. Curiously he wondered what she was up to. 

“Hey,” he replied to her, not knowing was else to say. 

As she smiled up to him she pulled her hand from behind her back, “I brought you a cookie.” (Y/N)’s cheeks heated up by the sound of her high pitched voice, hoping to herself he didn’t notice how nervous she was being. 

Bucky looked at the cookie in her hand and raised an eyebrow. In response she just lifted the cookie higher to his face. He gingerly took it with his metal hand, as if he were afraid he would break it. 

“You looked like you could use a cookie,” she said looking up at him.

He gave a quick nod and what she could have sworn was a grin. 

“Haven’t had these in a while.” Bucky commented to her, noticing that it was oatmeal raisin. It brought back faint memories of himself and Steve eating them by the fire one evening in their Brooklyn apartment. He pushed the memory back down.

Seeing the look on his face, (Y/N) gazed at him in concern and slowly whispered as if picking her words carefully, “You know, I miss them. And I get sad missing them. I mean, I’m always going to miss them, but right now being here in the compound is making it all the more difficult.” 

Bucky didn’t say anything and continued to stare out the window across the pond. 

She wasn’t sure what else to say so they both stood there in silence for a few moments. 

“Steve loved oatmeal raisin.” Bucky said in a matter of fact tone. He didn’t think he could get anything more out, but he felt he owed (Y/N) something.

“Oh, yeah? I didn’t know that. I figured he only ate healthy stuff all the time. I swear that man was allergic to junk food.” She huffed out a laugh.

Bucky smiled down at her, old memories came flooding back to him. As he gazed at (Y/N) and what seemed to be a nervous look on her, he came to a realization. She was trying to cheer him up. He almost felt like laughing as the thought came to him. This beautifully strong, talented, gorgeous thing of a woman was trying to help the moping man in the corner. 

“Well I’ll leave you to it, if you need me I’ll be in the gym.” (Y/N) said anxiously and quickly started walking away. Bucky watched her leave and instantly missed her warmth. He opened his mouth to say something yet nothing came out. Besides, he wouldn’t know what to say anyway, they were barely even friends. 

As (Y/N) continued walking towards the gym trying to put her mind into one of exercise, she ached to turn back, but she had made a fool out of herself. What was she thinking giving a man like Bucky an oatmeal raisin cookie? And to think she brought up old memories of Steve, too? Nothing could have gone worse. 

If only they both knew that in that moment they yearned for each other. 


	2. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair find comfort in each other's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for this couple or for anyone in the Marvel fandom please comment below! I need inspiration!

Blinking wearily at the alarm clock that showed 2:12 am, Bucky let out a loud groan. He had meticulously planned out his day so he could get some shut eye, yet his body did not seem to agree to the plan. Rolling over and staring out the window where a full moon was shining at him, Bucky decided that maybe a glass of cold milk would do the trick to soothe his busy mind.

It wasn’t like insomnia was a new thing to Bucky, but he had thought he had gotten it under control a few months – a few years if counting The Snap – ago in Wakanda. 

‘I wish I could go back to Wakanda,’ thought Bucky. Good memories were made there before the whole universe decided to come crashing down around him. 

Bucky sat up out of bed and grabbed the black long sleeve shirt laying by him, he absently thought about grabbing a glove as well even though there was no point. Everyone here was accepting of him and everything that came with him, yet he was still a little insecure about it. 

Sighing, Bucky walked out the door of his room unfortunately wide awake in the search of a drink of milk. Walking through the kitchen without the lights on, he slowly open the cabinet door that held the glasses. Not wanting to make too much noise, he grabbed the first one he could find. After putting the milk back in the fridge, Bucky leaned against the counter staring absentmindedly out the window towards the moon. Perhaps if he had been paying a little more attention and wasn’t becoming so sleepy because of the milk, he would have heard the quiet sounds of footsteps heading towards the kitchen.

The light turned on abruptly and Bucky jumped about 12 feet in the air. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I didn’t think anyone would be up at this hour.” (Y/N) said apologetically while pushing her hair behind her ear. 

Bucky cleared his throat, “it’s okay. What are you doing up at this hour?” 

“Couldn’t sleep,” was (Y/N)’s quick reply. 

Bucky looked at her, yet she wouldn’t meet his eye. It seemed that whatever had drove her to the kitchen wasn’t anything she wanted to talk about. He shrugged it off.

“Want some milk?” Bucky asked as a moment of silence washed through the room.

“No, I think I’ll make some tea, actually.” (Y/N) said.

Yet again, more silence. Bucky almost wished he never left his room so he wouldn’t be in this awkward situation, yet at the same time he loved spending time with (Y/N) even if it was in the kitchen in the middle of the night. If Steve was here, he would have known what to say. Bucky quickly pushed the thought away. As if (Y/N) could sense his troubled thoughts, she sent him a quick smile while making her tea. 

“So, what caused you to be up this late?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Bucky said mimicking her answer.

(Y/N) let out a snort, “There’s seems a lot of that going on lately.” She poured the hot water in a mug and moved around the counter to the living room. Looking back at him as if silently asking him if he was coming.

Bucky moved quickly to follow her. What else was he going to do?

(Y/N) walked through the kitchen towards the living room, Bucky following closely behind. She momentarily looked at the overstuffed lounge chair and moved to sit in it but then she hesitated. ‘Perhaps sitting on the couch will do,’ (Y/N) thought to herself. She tried not to think too hard about wanting to sit close to Bucky and only the couch would allow it. 

She lowered herself on the couch and set her mug on the end of it. Bucky glanced at the lounge chair as if calculating on if to sit on it or not. He had seen (Y/N) move towards it yet detoured for the couch instead. He shrugged and decided not to overthink it. He then unceremoniously plopped himself on the other side of the couch (Y/N) was sitting on. 

They sat in silence for a bit, neither one wanting to talk and break the comfortable silence. After a few minutes of watching the night sky through the wall to wall window, (Y/N) stretched out her bare feet hooking them underneath Bucky’s left thigh.

Instead of flinching like he usually did, Bucky just looked at (Y/N)’s feet and then gazed into her eyes. 

“What are you doing?” Bucky asked rhetorically while cracking a smile at her.

“What? My feet are cold.” (Y/N) grinned at him. She was finally making headway through the thick wall he had placed around him since The Snap. Even if it was a small smile Bucky had given her, it was worth it. 

“I can tell.” He set his metal hand on her right calf and affectionately rubbed it. 

(Y/N) blushed deeply and hoped that the darkness would mask it from Bucky. She didn’t need to be caught blushing because he touched her calf!

Bucky was freaking out as well. His insecure thoughts were telling him to stop and go back to his room. Yet he didn’t move an inch. He was comfortable for the first time in weeks and wasn’t just growing a little bit sleepy. Who knew (Y/N)’s presence would be so calming.

With each other on their minds, the pair fell asleep in the glowing moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, until next time!


	3. Thoughtful Runs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) wakes up, Bucky runs, and Sam's little hopeless romantic heart sings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler...because I don't know where I'm going with this. I found that where The Russos shot the Avenger's Compound was in Esopus, New York so I used those street names. It's a small town; only 10,000 people or so. So, the tone of this story is more country-esque then city. Besides, I don't know what a city is like - I live in a village! Anyway, enjoy the filler chapter, I have some ideas for what happens next but please if you have any comments or ideas leave them down below for me! I want to write more, but I struggle for inspiration. Anyway, I'll stop rambling, enjoy.

Blinking wearily, (Y/N) slowly set up from the couch. Stretching, she noticed the blanket that she had haphazardly thrown after waking was on the floor. She stood up, grabbed the blanket, and started to fold it. 

(Y/N) looked around for her sleeping buddy – wait, sleeping buddy? She shook her head as if she could forget the thought. Bucky was nowhere to be found. (Y/N) wasn’t too worried, the clock in the giant living room read 6:47 am and she knew he always went for a run with Sam early in the morning. That is, if Sam dragged himself out of bed before Bucky left.

(Y/N) shrugged and walked towards her room to get ready for the day, she needed to practice her meditation and spells anyway. She walked past the kitchen, said hello to Wanda who was baking, and walked down the hallway to her room. She figured she’d see Bucky later.

\-------------------

Sam had last seen Bucky when they were running on Appletree road near the Hudson. They usually ran side by side, talking about the latest festivities of the small town Tony plopped the Avengers Compound in or perhaps the latest gossip surrounding the team. 

Sam rolled his eyes, who was he kidding? He was the one that did the talking and Bucky added his dry, sarcastic remarks to the subject. 

Looking around, Sam still couldn’t see Bucky. The man had something on his mind; he never ran ahead or used his super soldier speed unless something was bothering him. 

Sam didn’t have to think hard about what – or should he say whom – was on Buck’s mind. He wasn’t the only one that saw the awkward yet adorable encounters that Bucky had with their resident witch.   
Suddenly as if Sam’s thoughts had summoned him, Bucky ran up to his side.

“Hi, slowpoke,” Bucky said with a smirk.

Sam rolled his eyes again – he did that a lot when he was with his best friend, “Where have you been, I’ve done three laps!”

“Yeah right, I’ve done four which means you’ve done two at the most. Besides I saw you stop and talk to Mrs. Barrett down on Lamont Drive.” Bucky said.

“Hey, she wanted to show me her garden! At least she was nice enough to talk to me this morning.” Sam hmphed.

Bucky shook his head, he did somewhat feel bad about leaving Sam in the dust without telling him why, but at the same time he needed to clear his head. “Look, I’m sorry. I promise the next time we run I’ll talk to you about gardening,” he said and then hit Sam’s arm in playful jest. 

“Shut up, you don’t even know the difference between a bean plant and a flower!” Sam said grinning at him. There was the old Bucky he knew.

“C’mon, I’m hungry and I saw Wanda making some muffins before we left,” Bucky said. He loved Wanda’s baking, but he also wanted to get back to the compound to see a certain someone. 

“Oh, please, you lover boy just want to see (Y/N).” Sam said while poking him. Bucky and (Y/N)’s friendship was the hottest gossip content in the Compound and he needed details to tell Rocket, Thor, Bruce, and Valkyrie about at their poker game tonight. 

Bucky’s face grew hot. He quickly looked at Sam hoping he wouldn’t notice, but Sam was staring at him in scrutiny. Before anymore questions could be brought up about (Y/N), Bucky quickly barked, “Race you to the Compound!” He was off in a flash.

Sam grinned and shook his head; he couldn’t wait to see this blooming romance begin.


	4. Bucky's got a bad feeling about this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my computer crashed which means that the first draft I had of this and was just about to upload to AO3 is forever gone. I wrote about 1600 words, but seeing as they have been released into the void to never be found again, here is my second attempt. This chapter isn't a direct copy from the first one, but I think they both get to the point. Anyway if the first 500 words seem to come off a little angry, it was because I was really in a mood after my computer failed me. I tried to throw in some background for (Y/N) but I'm not sure how much I like it. Also totally forgot Sam and Buck were running in the last chapter, so I guess they really love running! This chapter takes place a week after the last; I guess they've got to keep their physique in great shape. Comments and critiques are always welcome. Anyway, enjoy!

If you were to ask any of the team what they thought of (Y/N), you would get a multitude of responses. Wanda would say her best friend was great in times of need, but sucked at baking anything. Peter Parker would softly announce that (Y/N) was the person he went to when he had nightmares about what happened that fateful day against Thanos. She was understanding and caring; she also made a mean cup of tea which always helped the situation. Nicholas Fury would sit silently, staring down the questioner, not answering a thing. Though he would admit only to himself that (Y/N) was one of the most powerful creatures on earth and if it wasn’t for her strong moral compass, he would be wary of her. In Sam Wilson’s eyes, (Y/N) was one of his best friends, not only was she understanding and caring, she was also an amazing opponent on the gym floor. Not only was her kindness a beauty on it’s own, she was also nice on the eyes – he’d never tell Bucky he thought that though. 

To Bucky, well, (Y/N) was…(Y/N). It came to know to surprise that Bucky wasn’t good with words, but all his teammates could see how his eyes lit up and his mood became much more tolerable when (Y/N) was mentioned. He cared for her. A lot. 

And if you ever asked (Y/N), you’d probably find the same response.  
\--------------------  
(Y/N) (L/N) was one of the most powerful witches born in a millennia. Though most who knew witches were real called them sorceresses or enchantress, (Y/N) liked the term witch. It was straight and to the point – it also put fear in to many an enemies’ heart. 

Witches were considered a dying breed. Once there were multitudes on the Earth, but after centuries of witch hunts, wars, and lack of partners; witches were becoming a small supernatural race. Thousands of years ago, even uttering the name witch would cause anyone to panic and reach for their iron, but now many people viewed them as a myth. 

(Y/N) was far from a myth. Born from one of the strongest and powerful lines, (Y/N) was seen as a beacon of hope to her people. The Utari line was considered to have disappeared forever, but when (Y/N) was born over one hundred years ago, hope was also born. As an Utari female, (Y/N) had a deep well of power – and knowledge after being taught by the priestesses at the Capital’s temple – which could come in handy. There were still witch hunters that roamed the earth, though just like witches, they were few and far between. 

The said Utari female could be found in the Avengers’ Compound mediating with her third eye alight, legs crossed, and floating in her chambers. For many hours of the day, (Y/N) mediated and focused on keeping her power in check. Even with two decades of education under her belt, mediation was essential to keeping her power in check. 

Speaking in a quiet tone while chanting an old spell, (Y/N) could feel the power settling in her. It was almost like taking care of pet, if you left it too long, the animal would start getting antsy and wreak havoc on your couch. Slowly, allowing herself to sit on the floor instead of floating effortlessly in the air, (Y/N) opened her two “normal” eyes and closed her third. Her third eye allowed her to connect better with her power, though it was a pain to initiate opening the eye; (Y/N) found that sometimes it was stubborn and had a mind of it’s own. 

Setting on the carpet, she decided she was done for the day. She had spent more time then normal meditating, feeling as if something was off with the world. I shouldn’t worry so much, Wanda says it’s not good for my health, (Y/N) thought ruefully. She started to pick up her spell books, opening to a portal of another dimension to store them inside.

It was a nice day out, the sun was peaking up from the trees that were settled on the Compound’s grounds. (Y/N) decided that today was a good day to read and drink tea outside. Grabbing a book and cardigan she walked casually out of her room. Once turning down a couple of hallways to the kitchen, she noticed Wanda humming a song while making cookies. She looked up from the dough and exclaimed, “Hey! How was the mediating?”

(Y/N) chuckled, “It went well, what are you doing up so early?” Wanda was notorious for sleeping in till the early hours of the afternoon. She was a night owl while (Y/N) was a morning person, for the two friends to meet in the early morning hours in the kitchen was practically unheard of!

“I’m making chocolate chip cookies, duh!” Wanda said while pointing to the dough. She offered the stirring spoon to (Y/N) to eat some of the dough. 

(Y/N) shook her head, “You know you can get salmonella from that right?” 

Wanda just laughed, “Live on the edge a little, (Y/N). Besides I got up early for cookies, so I deserve this.”

(Y/N) just smiled and went about her business about making tea. Wanda started talking about the gossip that had been happening around the compound. Valkyrie had stopped by to talk to Thor again. Wanda was confident it was some fling, but (Y/N) was sure that Valkyrie and Thor were just friends. Besides, Val was usually around Carol these days.

“Oh, by the way, Fury just landed his helicopter on the pad a few minutes ago. Who knows what the old man wants now.” Wanda said off hand. 

(Y/N) froze but said, “He just heard that you were baking and came straight away.” 

She heard Wanda snort and proclaim, “My cookies are the best in New York; dare I say America!” But (Y/N) was already deep inside her thoughts. The pieces came together as soon as she heard Fury’s name. This was her bad feeling coming true.  
\-------------------------  
Feet pounded on the sidewalk in the early morning hours. Deep, controlled breaths and pumping arms were pushing Bucky though the Esopus trail. He had long left Sam in the dust. Though he usually let Sam set the pace of their morning runs, this time Bucky needed to run hard. He had too many thoughts on his mind and a languid run wasn’t going to do it for him.

As his feet pounded the ground, the thoughts he was desperately trying to sprint away from resurfaced. One late night a week ago, he awoke to an aching back, but with a beautiful woman leaning across his chest. Even thinking about it now caused Bucky’s heart to stutter – which was not a good thing while one was running.  
He just couldn’t shake his mind from her. Though he didn’t know her too well, he wanted to understand her from the inside out. (Y/N) was captivating; a powerful enchantress that could bring even the most stubborn enemy to their knees. But it wasn’t just her power that entranced him, it was her kindness, her caring for all things nature, the comfortable aura that seemed to surround her every waking hour. Bucky just wanted to surround himself in her goodness. 

A pained shout lifted him from his thoughts, quickly turning his head to see what sound came from behind him to find an out of breath Sam. “Could you for one second stop showing off!” Bucky heard him scream.  
Laughing softly to himself, he slowed down to a jog waiting for him to catch up. “You know it’s kind of a bad look when an old many can beat you in a couple of laps,” Bucky joked. He overheard Sam say something about super soldiers and stubbornness under his breath, but Bucky elected to ignore it. 

“Have you been paying attention to your phone, man? We got an alert from Fury.” Sam said, still trying to catch his breath.  
Bucky pulled out his phone and clicked the home button. Even after all these years in living a technological world, he still had trouble grasping some of the more futuristic devices – phones being one of them. He glanced at the alert – they weren’t texts, Fury was never that informal – and saw that he and Sam were needed at the compound ASAP. Bucky could only assume that Fury had a mission planned; however to only get an alert and not a folder given to him was worrisome. If Fury was at the compound in person then Bucky could only assume that Fury meant business.  
Sam seemed to have had the same thought, “this looks serious if Fury showed up. I saw a helicopter heading that way, but presumed it would be Hill with details about a mission.” Maria Hill was Fury’s right hand woman. She visited the compound often; handing out Fury’s orders. Sometimes the Avengers would take it, but other times they would pass it off to S.H.I.E.L.D. Hill didn’t seem to mind, she had loosened up over the years and most of the Avengers saw her as a friend – at least an ally. Once a month during girl’s night, Maria would be over chatting about the last crazy mission she had been assigned to. Bucky could see (Y/N) engrossed in the war stories and funny tales that each woman seemed to have. 

There is was again, (Y/N) worming her way back into his thoughts. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to think about her, but he hated seeming so off kilter when something important was going to happen.

Shaking his head, Bucky looked at Sam and said, “We should head back. I’ve gotten my laps in, not sure about you though.”

“Shut up, you’re such a bully.” Sam said grinning. “I’ll race you!” And off the Falcon went with the Winter Soldier right behind him. Sometimes it was hard to tell if they were serious superheroes or just some crazy friends hanging out. 

As he kept pace with Sam, Bucky’s gut was telling him that this wasn’t a good idea. He tried to shake it off and picked up speed to the compound, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something horrible would soon happen.


	5. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team meets with Fury and many gazes ensue (I swear I used the word gaze like 10 times this chapter). Bucky has a particular someone on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been proofread - I mean none of my work has - so beware. I'm trying to focus more on where characters are in the room and describe it, I'm not sure if it's working so let me know. I haven't written in such a long time so this is all very new to me. Anyway, I'll stop rambling. Enjoy!  
>  10/5/2020 Update: I changed a bit of the layout of the story, (Y/N) and Bucky's reactions slightly change towards Fury's proposal, but the chapter basically is the same as it used to be

“No, absolutely not!” Sam exclaimed, “I know how much you want to take down Hydra, sir, so do I, but walking into a room with dozens of Hydra agents and beneficiaries is not the way to go.” Bucky could tell Sam was fuming; Fury with his righteous walk and act had come into the Avengers Compound demanding an audience. Sam, Bucky, Rhodey, and soon to be Wanda and (Y/N) were all called to the conference room. Most days, the Avengers tolerated Nicholas J. Fury and his schemes, but today Bucky wasn't so sure that this would go over well.

Rhodey put a hand on Sam's shoulder as he stood up to face Fury who was near the window. “Look Nick, this is insane. I want to put a stop to Hydra too, but this is too risky. I'm not going to send two of my colleagues into a charity function that's sponsored by Hydra. There'll be too many Hydra agents there, like Sam said."  
Fury sighed as if acknowledging the insanity of the plan, “I know this is something no one wants to hear, hell, I didn’t even want to bring it up to you all, if I had S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that were able to do this I'd send them. However, this is something only the Avengers can handle. Besides, if there is any way to sweep the board of Hydra; this is it. I know it’s a dangerous mission, but we’ve faced worse odds and came out stronger.”

Bucky knew what he was hinting to. The fateful day of two armies facing off in the Compound’s backyard was a spectacle for everyone to see. That day the lost a lot of good men and women, a thought Bucky did not like to think about. He had lost something – someone - he could never get back. But, Fury was right, if they could get information on what Hydra was up to - they were always up for something - and with the Avengers weakened and smaller in numbers, now was the perfect time to strike. If he could stop Hydra than maybe - 

Bucky didn't get to finish his thought as (Y/N) and Wanda walked into the room. Shaking his head, Bucky stood up to his full height as a hello to the two women. Wanda nodded to him before finding a seat, (Y/N) stopped and looked at him in the eye as if gaging by his emotions what she was walking into.

“What’s going on? I can feel the tension from a mile away,” (Y/N) said sidling up to him. He looked down at her smiling softly, her eyes scanning the room as if she already knew what the conversation was about. (Y/N) glanced at Bucky, as if silently asking how he was holding up. He shook his head before setting his gaze on Fury as if to answer, him. He watched as (Y/N) rolled her eyes smiling slight as if to say not this again.

“What are you asking for now?” (Y/N) threw toward Fury who was having a livid argument with Rhodey. Wanda who was contentedly leaning up against the wall a minute ago was right by (Y/N) side in a moment. Bucky watched as Wanda grabbed (Y/N)’s hand and gave it a quick squeeze. The two shared a glance and there seemed to be a silent conversation going on that Bucky couldn’t understand. Women, he thought slightly in awe.

Rhodey turned toward (Y/N) and said in a clear voice, “Fury wants to send you and Bucky," he lifted his hand to point toward the supersoldier, "on a trip to a Hydra beneficiary dinner where you would hack into Hydra’s mainframe to get any details you can on their operation. If Fury’s contact is to be trusted, there is a man named Dustin Gorac – a high ranking officer – who’s computer will have every file S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers would ever need to stop Hydra for good.”

(Y/N) blinked, waiting a moment to right herself before turning to Fury, “So you expect Bucky and I to waltz into a Hydra stronghold and just steal documents right under their pretty little noses? You’re insane!” She heard Sam mutter to himself, “that’s what I said!”

“I want to stop Hydra as much as the next person, but what if your undercover agent is compromised; we’d be walking into a trap.” (Y/N) continued. She looked to Bucky for confirmation and saw he was deep in thought. 

It’s a stupid idea, but if he was here, he’d jump for it, Bucky thought. He looked at his left hand where Hydra had permanently left their mark with wires and metal. It’s so idiotic, but… Bucky looked up from his hand to see (Y/N) staring intently at him as if trying to read his mind. The two shared a long look with each other, Bucky couldn’t speak his name – not even think it – but he willed everything into his gaze to hopefully convey to (Y/N) what he was thinking. (Y/N) softened – Bucky hoped in understanding – and she motioned for Wanda to sit down. As she sat down in the chair next to Bucky’s left, she reached out and touched a hand to his own before pulling back quickly. 

“I want you to tell me everything. The operative, the layout, the type of computer, Bucky and I’s backgrounds, what Hydra agents are going to be at the party, what food is being served, the extraction plan, everything. You understand me, Fury?” (Y/N) seethed. Though it was posed as a question, everyone in the room knew it was an order; and for the first time in his life, Bucky saw a flash of nervousness in Fury’s eyes. He smirked at Sam who’s mouth had seemed to drop to his chest. Nick Fury had just rolled over for (Y/N) and Bucky was proud. Even if this mission killed him, he would always remember that fiery look in (Y/N)’s eyes as she stared down one of the most powerful men in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If walls could talk, they'd see how much these lovebirds are pining after one another.

After being briefed on the mission and every little detail, members of the Avengers team were finally going off to bed. Bucky left the room quickly, with only a quick good night to Sam. (Y/N) said her goodbyes to her teammates as well and gave a slight nod to Fury before exiting the conference room and running off after Bucky. 

(Y/N) quickly matched pace with him as they walked down the dark hallways to the wing where most of the Avengers’ rooms were. Tony Stark had explicitly made the building to have separate sections for work and personal life. Though it was good for mentally separating work life from personal life, the walk to and from conference room was quite the trip.   
Bucky looked down at (Y/N) whose face was only illuminated by the moonlight coming in through the bay windows. He could tell she wanted to say something, but he didn’t give her the chance. 

“Look, I know it’s a bad idea, but if it works –“ he started to say. 

“If is the key word,” (Y/N) said wryly before stopping in the middle of the hallway. “I want to stop Hydra as much as you do, but you shouldn’t have to risk your life to stop them, not like this.”

Bucky could understand where she was coming from, but he needed to do this. “I know and I appreciate you having my back in there. I just,” he stopped, taking in a breath. (Y/N) looked up intently at him waiting anxiously. He owed her this.

“It’s what Steve would do.” Bucky said, not meeting her gaze.

The admission caught (Y/N) by surprise. She thought Bucky had made the decision on the fact that Hydra was the one that captured and tortured him for decades. She shuttered at the thought, even if he wanted revenge, she wouldn’t have held it against him. Bucky deserved to let Hydra pay for all they had done to him. But to hear him admit that the reason he was doing this was for Steve – it was like a gut punch. Bucky had been through so much and here he was giving even more.

Putting her hand on Bucky’s left forearm, (Y/N) tried to catch Bucky’s eye, “Then we are going to work our asses off and get that information. For Steve.” Hoping she hadn’t gone too far, (Y/N) waited for a response. 

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Bucky looked down at her and slide his left hand into (Y/N)’s grasp and softly said, “Thank you.”

Trying to lighten the mood, (Y/N) gave Bucky’s hand a squeeze, debating if he could even feel it, before she let go. She hadn’t ever asked him about his metal hand, deeming it “off-limits” in their conversations. Smiling softly and shaking the thought from her head, “You know, this may be your toughest mission yet, I’m to be your fiancé.” 

As (Y/N) started walking down the hallway to her room, Bucky blushed. Before he could be made a fool for awkwardly standing in the hallway, he quickly strode towards (Y/N).   
Trying to call back to his 40s charm, he gave a charming smile to (Y/N), “I do enjoy a challenge.”

And this time, Bucky didn’t miss her blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally decided to crank out another chapter, it's short, kind of sweet, and not proofread at all - as is my way, of course. Any type of comments are welcome, heck just tell me how you're doing!  
> Enjoy and hope all is well  
> ~megaburrito


	7. Partners?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another kitchen meet-cute, I guess.

“We’ve really got to stop meeting like this,” Bucky said, casually leaning against the kitchen doorway. 

(Y/N) let out a small yelp as Bucky’s voice broke the silence. She silently wondered to herself why she had not been able to hear his approach; perhaps this mission was getting to her more than she had believed. Finally turning to where he was leaning in the doorway, (Y/N) allowed herself to drink in the super soldier standing near. 

Bucky’s hair was slightly ruffled, as if he had been running his hands through it during the night. (Y/N) knew it was a habit of his when he became nervous. She had seen it plenty of times when the rag-tag team that was the Avengers would go to a dive bar together to loosen up a little. It was an old tradition that Tony Stark had started, as if to show the world that the Avengers were human, too – well mostly. (Y/N) could recall the many times Sam had given Bucky pointers, or as Sam liked to call them “words of wisdom” on how to pick up women. Most of the time Bucky just watched as his best friend talk to the women of the bar, but sometimes he was pulled into a conversation by Sam – queue the hands running through the hair. 

Besides the messy hair, which (Y/N) decided the man could pull off extraordinarily well, Bucky was wearing a pair of joggers slung low at his hips, a plain black t-shirt, and a mismatching pair of striped socks. With the soft light illuminating from the hallway, eliminating the dark circles and much of the anxiety in his face, (Y/N) understood that she was looking at a Bucky Barnes that few saw. 

Noticing that she had been staring too long, (Y/N) shook her head. “Y’know, I actually enjoy our kitchen dates,” she said dramatically. 

Bucky decided to skip past the word “date” and move to a new subject. “Can’t sleep again?”

(Y/N) sighed, “No, not really. I guess I’m anxious to get this mission started.” She cracked a small smile to try and cover the tension, but Bucky saw straight through the façade.

For Bucky, opening up was difficult, but more so than that it was hard to assure others. Most of the time he left the conversation before it could get too deep or too awkward, but with (Y/N) it was different. She had never once turned him away, always being there when he needed it. Deciding to go with his gut before he could change his mind, he strode across the kitchen to where (Y/N) was making her tea by the stove. 

“Look,” Bucky cleared his throat anxiously, maybe being this close to (Y/N) wasn’t the best idea, he could smell the faint scent of her shampoo and her face peering up at him…

“I just want to say thank you for even entertaining the thought of going on this mission with me, but if you’re not comfortable…” Bucky finished, settling his hand on (Y/N)’s free hand. 

“No! I mean, yes I’m comfortable doing this with you! I just always get nervous before a mission.” (Y/N) exclaimed sheepishly. “In a weird way I’m excited for it, I just don’t do well with patience.”

Bucky laughed softly, “I think you have more patience than you think.” Releasing her hand, he turned towards the fridge to grab a bottle of water. 

Striding for the doorway, hoping to calm his heart, “Get some sleep, I’ll see you at 8am in the Quinjet.” 

“Bucky, wait.” (Y/N) said. 

Turning back towards her, Bucky looked at her expectantly. 

“I want you to know before we go on this super dangerous mission that might end up going horribly awry,” (Y/N) said while throwing her arms up in the air. Smiling lightly she finished, “I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else.”

Inside Bucky was melting, but he tried to keep his cool. Extending his arm out to her with his bottle of water in hand, “Partners?”

Clinking her mug of tea with Bucky’s water, (Y/N) replied, “Partners. Let’s kick Hydra’s ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I think I have a kink for kitchens. I swear the next chapter actually starts the mission, and some more action. Maybe some sexy spy plot too?? Idk, I don't actually think out my ideas before I write them... :)   
> Also, I'm trying to build some tension, but I have no idea how to actually do that in a series of chapters!!!  
> Definitely NOT proofread

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
